Collection and analysis of aerosol samples can be an important step in measuring and diagnosing the composition and condition of air in various situations. Such collection and analysis of aerosol samples can be performed as a routine practice for monitoring purposes, or can be performed as an emergency task to assess environmental impact at a disaster site such as a chemical leakage site or a nuclear material leakage site. Thus, a systematic and efficient method for collecting aerosol samples from air at any arbitrary location is desirable.